1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, a display system, and an image processing circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image processing (expansion processing) is known that improves luminance of a plurality of pixels constituting an image displayed on a display device according to image data (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2010-20241 (JP-A-2010-20241)).
Conventional image processing circuits that perform the expansion processing are circuits in which an entire configuration for expanding image data is integrated into one circuit. This configuration makes the circuit larger and more costly. The larger circuit in size requires a larger mounting space, thus making it difficult to reduce in size the display device on which the circuit is mounted.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device, a display system, and an image processing circuit in which a circuit for performing a expansion processing is reduced in size.